pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Louie
Louie first appears in and serves as a partner to Captain Olimar, commanding Pikmin as his sidekick. He is relatively new to the shipping business and has a ravenous appetite. He was raised by his grandmother, who made him play with bugs, as well as eat them, which he seems to partake in on the Pikmin Planet. Canon Biography Louie's first mission for Hocotate Freight was to transport a shipment of valuable golden Pikpik carrots. He was supposedly attacked by a ravenous space bunny, and the carrots were lost. The President of Hocotate Freight took out a giant loan to cover the losses of the carrots, and had no way to repay the loan other than sell off company assets. After seeing the value of Olimar's souvenir, The President instructed Olimar and Louie to head back to the Planet of the Pikmin to search for treasure and save the company. However, Louie gets left behind on the planet after the debt is repaid. He aimlessly wanders around the planet for a bit, as seen in the credits roll of the game. He eventually makes his way down the Dream Den and comes under the captivity of a Titan Dweevil. Olimar and The President slay the beast, but Louie insists on being called the King of Bugs after this, suggesting that he was in control. Some time later, Olimar and Louie return to PNF-404 to collect treasure to get Hocotate Freight out of another debt. The Hocotate ship gets destroyed shortly after landing, leaving them stranded. Eventually, Louie leaves Olimar and gets captured by a Scornet Maestro, which the three Koppaites kill and rescue him. Louie, not trusting them, steals all of their fruit juice and runs away, but gets captured again, saved again, and tied up. He is then accidentally left again once they leave the planet. Louie's Dark Secret Louie is actually the one responsible for the debt Hocotate Freight suffers, not a "ravenous space bunny" as he lead the President to believe at the start; it was truly he who ate the load of golden Pikpik carrots. This is revealed in a cutscene, called "Louie's Dark Secret", unlocked by getting a pink flower for all thirty of the Challenge Mode levels. Traits and abilities *As a young boy, Louie's grandmother made him eat bugs. Because of this, he is able to survive eating the creatures of the Pikmin Planet. *He has a love of food, so which encourages him to write about the beasts on the Pikmin Planet. Pikmin 360 In Pikmin 360 Louie is captured by the grey infected pikmin. He is not freed until the end. Pikmin: Distant Planet Louie's connection to bugs is elaborated upon in this non-canon game. The antagonist, the Throne of Bugs, although immensely powerful both mentally and physically, sees Louie as its ruler, possibly due to his connection to the powerful Titan Dweevil before its defeat. Depending upon the choices made towards the end of the game, Louie could be seen as either a hero or a villain. Pikmin 4:Pikmin Adventure In Pikmin 4, Louie ventures with Olimar so that Olimar can recover his memory. Together, along with many helpers, they defeated the Emperor Bulblogg and peace was restored to the galaxy once more. Pikmin 3: The Progg Wars In Pikmin 3:The Progg Wars,Louie serves as a boss. He will control the minds of different bugs to attack you. It turns out he was controling the Titan Dweevil in pikmin 2. He can also take out a laser cannon and shoot at you. Pikmin: Guardian In Pikmin: Guardian Louie serves as the main character,instead of Olimar. Has problems not eating some of the treasures he finds. Is obsessed with cooking the creatures from the pikmin planet, in fact, does at the end. Pikmin: Dark Void Louie is the reason for the starting of the game; in fact he is an antagonist. He disappears and Olimar, accompanied by his family, the President, and the angel Pikmin to find him, they collect treasures along the way. Eventually they find him on a pile of Titan Dweevil treasures and he says everything and then says "And now I want revenge!" And the Titan Dweevil rises up, and after a long fight, Louie was eaten by Bulborbs. the return of pikmin Louie serves as the partner of Olimar, rather then a boss in other fanon games, louie still writes cooking notes about new beasts, the only difference is he can't throw pikmin as high as Olimar anymore. Pikmin: Louie's Adventure Louie is one of two main characters in the game Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. The other character is Violet. In this game, Louie is having to work with Violet and retrieve 70 supercomputer parts in only 70 days. For further information, visit the page Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. Loucap Loucap is one of the three main leaders in Pikmin Forever, discovered in the Mycelial Burrow. Loucap is Louie, after attempting and failing to escape PNF-404 and then needing the Mushroom Onion's aid to continue living, similar to Olimar's possible fate in the bad ending of . His body is still intact, but instead of a helmet he has a Common Glowcap growing from his head; thus, he can breathe on both Hocotate and PNF-404. He acts rather zombified, but seems to remember Captain Olimar and helps him on his mission. Loucap also helps Olimar realize that Pikmin work to cultivate the Onions, not the other way around. Loucap controls like both a leader and a Pikmin. Loucap can control Pikmin on his own with all the normal controls, but he can also help carry items along with Pikmin (he can carry a weight of 3). By default, he carries objects to the Mushroom Onion. Trivia *Louie's name is derived from Luigi's name, as Olimar's is derived from Mario's. The two bear other similarities as well. *In , one of Olimar's alternative costumes resembles Louie. Category:Characters